


Perfect little movies that no one ever saw

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV David Rose, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: It’s very obvious to David that Patrick isn’t used to asking for what he wants in bed. It’s not that he isn’t responsive, he is; it’s just that he isn’t very verbal. David is trying to encourage him asking for things, both so that he can be sure Patrick is fully on board with what they’re doing at this early point, and because hearing his buttoned-up... person he’s dating talk about sex things is a massive turn on.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	Perfect little movies that no one ever saw

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm in a prompt-filling mood today. This one was "Patrick gets up the nerve to ask David for a kinky sex thing they hadn't discussed before" which was SUCH a fun prompt I couldn't resist.
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson and is a little bit on the nose, sorry :P

It’s very obvious to David that Patrick isn’t used to asking for what he wants in bed. It’s not that he isn’t responsive, he is; it’s just that he isn’t very _verbal_. David is trying to encourage him asking for things, both so that he can be sure Patrick is fully on board with what they’re doing at this early point, and because hearing his buttoned-up... person he’s dating talk about sex things is a massive turn on.

They’ve parked up at the base of some mountain Patrick apparently likes to climb, which, ugh. Patrick’s fingers are running through David’s hair, getting it close to what it normally looks like after what David had to do to it for the performance, as David sucks a hickey into Patrick’s collarbone where it won’t be visible in his business shirts. 

When Patrick pulls back and gasps, “There’s something I’ve been thinking about — something I want,” David just smiles patiently. Honestly, he’s assuming Patrick is going to broach the topic of anal. He seems like the type of person who would subscribe to the whole bases thing; they ticked off oral at Stevie’s, now on to the next thing.

“Tell me,” he says when Patrick hesitates.

“I, um.” He reaches for David’s fly, and David thinks for a moment he’s decided not to ask before Patrick clears his throat. 

“I want you to film me, while I—” he rushes out, before making an inelegant gesture that makes David wonder briefly how well Patrick knows Ted before the words sink in and he feels his eyebrows hit his hairline. 

He should say no. He remembers when Jennifer’s pictures were leaked, how freaked out she was, how easy it was for someone to get access. But Patrick is looking at him, neck flushed and eyes dark with arousal, and it was very, very brave of him to ask for what he wants. 

“We can do that,” David says softly. “Pass me your phone.”

* * *

“Can I ask why?” he asks hesitantly, later, once they’re all cleaned up and fully dressed again. Patrick flushes, his eyes darting away, and David bites his lip. “Hey, it’s fine, you don’t have to—” 

“It’s something I tried once before,” Patrick blurts out. “With my— and we watched it later and I could see I didn’t—” He looks down, his hands twisting in his lap, and takes a deep breath. “I just wanted... proof... of how much I enjoy it. With you.”

“Oh,” David whispers, his heart twisting at the admission before he clears his throat. “Well, I’m going to send you some information on how to store that video safely. And, um, any others you might want to record.”

Patrick’s mouth drops open a little at that. 

“In the meantime, though,” David continues, teasing, “how much  _ do _ you enjoy it? Scale of one to ten? Do I get a grade? A percentage, maybe?”

Patrick rolls his eyes, but his face is impossibly fond. “Off the charts,” he murmurs as he leans in to kiss David again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
